


Drunken Kisses

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [565]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“I might have had a few shots.” Virgil and Kayo





	Drunken Kisses

“I might have had a few shots.” 

“You might have emptied the bottle and given the worm a nasty fright,” Kayo said, mostly to herself.  Virgil felt like he was winding up to serenade the moon.

Again.

Kayo was strong; she had to be, and she trained every day.  But even her knees and shoulders were creaking taking the entire weight of Virgil the Octopus and his noodly, drunken limbs.

From somewhere only a few inches from her ear, Virgil began to sing in surprisingly dulcet key for a man three sheets to the wind.  “Oh moon, you’re so pretty but not as pretty as my girl.”

“If she’s blonde, I’m dumping you in this gutter,” she warned.

Virgil laughed and landed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  “My girl is so witty, my girl is so wise, she beats the ass off the moon every tine.”

“How can you be  _this drunk_ ,” Kayo gritted out, regaining her balance.  “And yet still mostly scan?”

“You inspire me!”

Kayo flinched away from the fumes.  “You’re going to not remember a damn thing in the morning, are you?”

Virgil just giggled and lurched unexpectedly to the left.  “Kayo, did I ever tell you you’re  _ammmazzziiiinnggg_.”

He dragged the word out several vowels past its use by.  “You can tell me by walking directly to bed,” Kayo tried, giving up on brute force and instead going for treats and luring.  “Come on,” she added, clicking her tongue at Virgil’s puzzled look. “Here boy!”

He laughed, head lolling, but followed her obediently, across the garden and up the stairs.

He lunged just as her attention wavered to how to get the door open, pouncing to pin her up against the wall, arms loose in a way they both knew she could slip clear of.  “Can I have a kiss?”

Kayo booped his nose.  “Not until you brush your teeth!”

Virgil turned and tried to get through the door before opening it.  He fell back like he was poleaxed, and Kayo took a moment to facepalm as Virgil blinked up at her, stunned.

“I guess either way, you were going to have a headache,” she offered.

“What hit me?”

“Karma.  Come on, big guy,” she sighed, reaching out to help haul him back onto his feet.  “Though if that was only the rehearsal dinner, I dread to think how drunk you’ll get at our wedding.”

“Nah, no drinks then,” he assured her, swaying against her.  “That night, I want to remember  _everything_.”


End file.
